


The Sound Of Silence

by girlsareguns



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsareguns/pseuds/girlsareguns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth observe Richie dormir alors que ses pensées se perdent au fil de la nuit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sound Of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Je suis tombée amoureuse de cette série qui est à mis chemin entre Prison Break et Supernatural. Mon amour pour les relations fraternels n'a de cesse de s'étendre.
> 
> Le fandom français de From Dusk Till Dawn doit sûrement être infime, mais j'espère tout de même que si par hasard l'un d'entre vous passe par là, il me glissera un petit mot pour me laisser savoir ce qu'il en a pensé.
> 
> Je vous embrasse très fort.

Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez Richie mais Seth ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus.

Son frère était devenu un sociopathe qui entendait des voix et avait des hallucinations. Son état s'aggravait de jours de jours et malgré les apparences, Seth n'en menait pas large.

Il essayait de faire bonne figure.

A vrai dire, sa priorité était de sauver leurs fesses et leurs faire traverser la frontière sans plus de casses. Carlos semblait avoir mît les voiles et voilà qu'à présent, son frère se transformait en bombe humaine.

Le cadet des frères Gecko soupira en regardant la poitrine de son partenaire en crime se soulever puis se baisser.

Dans l'obscurité de la chambre du motel, Seth ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

Ses démons le rattrapaient.

Jamais il n'avait eu à s'inquiéter de la sorte pour son frère. En fait, ça avait toujours été le contraire.

Richie était celui qui l'avait tiré des flammes de justesse. C'était aussi lui qui l'avait vu se retrouver derrière les barreaux pour un crime sanglant. Enfin, c'était encore et toujours lui qui avait établit un plan pour le faire s'évader. Et voilà qu'il perdait la boule.

Un instant, Seth pensa que cela prenait tout son sens. Après avoir vécu de pareils drames, il y avait de quoi rendre le plus chaste des hommes en un être dans la tourmente et sourd aux supplications de ses propres victimes.

Pour dire vrai, lui même n'était pas un saint. Loin de là.

Il avait tué, ses mains étaient souillées par le sang de plusieurs hommes, et il aurait pu passer pour un fou, quand on le voyait marmonner dans sa barbe et braquer son flingue sur la nuque d'une adolescente au seul nom de l'amour de son frère et du paradis qui les attendait au Mexique.

Sans oublier l'argent.

Vanessa avait peut être raison, tout compte fait. Malgré la dette qu'il lui devait, ça avait toujours été Richie, avant les autres. Et ce, depuis tout petit.

Il n'avait que lui, avec une mère absente et un père alcoolique et maltraitant.

Il glissa sa main dans ses mèches courtes, soupirant péniblement.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Il était temps de trouver une solution. Impossible de le voir un jour de plus s'enliser dans sa folie meurtrière et le perdre pour de bon.

Pas à cause de la prison ou de ce satané ranger qui leurs courrait après, mais parce que Seth était incapable de savoir où s'arrêterait son frère.

Ses limites semblaient avoir été franchies depuis un bon moment, et les crimes qu'il avait signé de sa main parlaient pour lui.

Le jeune homme n'avait jamais vu de telles choses au cours de sa courte mais pourtant riche existence.

Ce qu'il avait fait à ces filles, ça allait au delà de la folie, de la barbarie.

Ce n'était pas Richie.

Et Seth essayait, tant bien que mal de le lui faire dire. Afin de le convaincre d'y croire, comme si cela suffirait à l'arrêter. Quelque part, c'était lui même qu'il tentait de convaincre.

Cela ne pouvait pas être son frère.

Cette idée lui était tout bonnement insupportable.

Demain, ils devraient prendre la route et poursuivre leurs long périple jusqu'à la frontière mexicaine. Peut-être qu'une fois là bas, tout redeviendrait comme avant.

Peut être est-ce le Kansas, la cavale et cette vie de hors la loi qui ne convenaient pas à Richie.

Après tout, c'était Seth, le voleur. Richard était un petit génie.

C'était lui qui l'avait corrompu et salit en l'entraînant dans tout ça. Mais il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. C'était marche ou crève. Et l'option de laisser son frère derrière n'était pas envisageable, aussi bien pour lui, que pour Richie.

Seth était obnubilé par le paradis que Carlos lui faisait miroité. L'argent venait en second plan, car il n'avait pas hésité un seul instant à se débarrasser de son ex-femme lorsque cette dernière avait émit l'idée de partir en laissant son frère pour compte.

Il n'avait pas d'autre choix.

Il n'était même pas sûr de vouloir de cet oasis s'il devait en profité seul et évincé Richie.

Il n'avait que lui.

Le seul sur qui compter, le seul, il en était persuadé, qui ne le trahirait jamais.

Et il espérait du plus profond de son être que malgré le désordre qui régnait dans la tête de son frère, il était lui aussi sur la même longueur d'ondes.

Seth délaissa son lit pour s'accroupir au niveau du visage de Richard qui dormait paisiblement.

Il paraissait si vulnérable.

Qui aurait pu croire qu'il était capable d'atrocités sans noms ? Et pour quelle raison ? Il n'avait de cesse de dire qu'il voyait des choses, qu'il les sentait et que la plus part des gens étaient des monstres.

Voilà comment il expliquait cette série de meurtres. Ils lui en voulaient, voulaient l'éliminer. Ils étaient une menace pour lui et son frère.

Durant ces absences devenues quotidiennes, Seth sentait son cœur se briser en plusieurs pièces. Encore et encore. En voyant l'air planqué sur son visage, il savait que le véritable danger n'était personne d'autre que Richie.

Il risquait de les faire tuer et pire encore, de finir par se suicider.

La vérité, c'était que Seth était totalement désarçonné et plongé dans un profond désarroi face à ce frère incontrôlable.

Il laissait penser qu'il le trouvait agaçant et encombrant la plus part du temps mais l'angoisse et la terreur ne cessaient de grandir en lui. Jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le Richie qu'il connaissait de nouveau. C'était sans fin. Les seuls moments d'apaisement étaient ceux où ils étaient tout les deux. Son frère ne faisait pas de bêtises et même si ses hallucinations étaient toujours présentes, Seth était là pour garder un œil sur lui et le maintenir dans la réalité tant bien que mal.

Ce cauchemar devait prendre fin.

Une fois de l'autre côté, il trouverait quelqu'un pour soigner son frère. Avec tout l'argent dont il disposait, il pourrait faire appelle aux meilleurs. Et il serait présent à ses côtés jusqu'au bout. Richie redeviendrait le Richie qu'il était avant, et Seth pourrait enfin trouver la paix intérieure.

Car si l'enfer lui courrait après et menaçait de lui reprendre sa liberté, son seul réconfort, c'était son frère.

La raison pour laquelle il se battait chaque jour.

Car il lui devait une fière chandelle. Et qu'il était sa seule famille. Grâce à lui, Seth n'avait jamais été seul au mode. Bien qu'ils soient si différents et qu'il se montrait agressif et manquait de tact avec Richard qu'il ne comprenait plus, c'était lui qui le faisait avancer.

Si tout avait commencé à s'effondrer autour d'eux au moment précis où son frère avait perdu la tête, ce n'était pas anodin.

Oui, il avait la main plus que légère et tuait à tout va sans que tout ça n'est aucun sens. Mais de son côté, Seth perdait le contrôle et ne parvenait plus à penser correctement.

Il avait merdé à plusieurs reprises et manquait de déraper. Tout ce qui lui occupait l'esprit au moment de se lever et lorsqu'il parvenait à trouver le sommeil, c'était Richie.

Son frère. Son sang.

Il posa sa main dans les cheveux de ce dernier, lui prodiguant une tendre caresse. Puis, un geste particulièrement intime suivi. Un geste qu'il ne ferait probablement jamais face à un Richie éveillé. Il l'embrassa sur le front, s'éloigna avec prudence et reporta son regard sur l'objet de tout ses tourments.

Une l'arme traîtresse lui échappa, mais dans le noir, cela ne comptait pas.

Après quelques longues minutes passées aux côtés de son frère, Seth regagna son lit.

Il s'allongea et fixa le plafond avant de jeter un œil à l'heure qu'affichait le réveil posé sur sa table de chevet. 04:45.

Il était temps de reprendre des forces avant une longue journée semée d'embûches.

Ce n'était pas Richie, se répéta il une dernière fois avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

Après tout, comment faire preuve d'une telle violence et dormir sur ses deux oreilles la nuit tombée comme si ces crimes ne vous appartenaient pas mais étaient l'œuvre d'un être torturé et malfaisant ?


End file.
